Godiva
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: Neji had broken one of the most hallowed rules known to woman. 'Thou shalt not steal her chocolate.' Tenten's going to make sure he never does it again. At least, not without her permission. [Oneshot, Nejiten, semisequel to Whipped]


_Summary_: Neji had broken one of the most hallowed rules known to woman. 'Thou shalt not steal her chocolate.' Tenten's going to make sure he never does it again. At least, not without her permission. (One-shot, semi-sequel to _Whipped_)  
_Disclaimer_: Toboe LoneWolf does not own Naruto. Nor any chocolate. Because I ate it over the course of this fic.

Toboe LoneWolf: ...First off I'll have you know that this fic was wholly unexpected, and that I never intended on seriously doing a sequel to _Whipped_, but the muse and/or Tenten kind of ran away with my idea-spark and this occurred. This is only a semi-sequel to _Whipped_ in so much that they both involve food and copious amounts of Nejiten. I dunno, perhaps one day there'll be another one involving, say, strawberries... XP

Warning: Profuse amounts of Nejiten and chocolate. You have been warned. XD

* * *

**Godiva**

This, Tenten decided, was the last straw.

She could take his silence. She could take his obsession with training. She could take his glare. She could take his social ineptness. But this? This was the last straw. She, Tenten, absolutely and completely refused to accept this latest deed from one Hyuuga Neji.

Neji had taken her chocolate.

Now, Tenten was a rational sort of girl and did not have too many particular vices, at least ones so exploited so materially. She was not easily persuaded by dresses and flowers and had little time for talking about girlish fantasies. She had perhaps only two such material weaknesses. The first being weaponry and the like. Understandable enough. The second being chocolate.

Which was also understandable enough, along with the understandable female retaliation when someone of the male gender _steals _said chocolate.

**x x x x x**

This, Neji decided, was really good chocolate.

He had never really understood the female fancy for the stuff. It was brown and tasted sweet; what was so great about a slab of hardened cocoa beans? He had tried a piece he'd bought from one from one of the street vendors, but found nothing astounding that it was practically required for males to give this thing to females in matters of courtship.

Therefore, Neji logically surmised, females must be somehow inherently able to find superior quality of this chocolate. A logical deduction, considering the fact that it was the female who spent inordinate amounts of time shopping. The time spent in perusing various things could logically give an inherent instinctual knowledge of what was of superior quality. Thus, he had to find chocolate that had been bought by a female.

It was just his luck that today he had seen chocolate left on Tenten's countertop this afternoon after training, partially unwrapped. It looked as if Tenten had discarded it; in any case surely it would not matter if he had taken a piece.

He'd delicately broken off a small piece of the chocolate as Tenten had gone to put away her extra scrolls before they went out to eat lunch together, and tasted it as he waited.

To reiterate: this was really good chocolate.

He looked at the remaining bit between his fingers. He had no idea that chocolate could taste this good. Faintly bittersweet, smooth and rich, slowly separating into subtle nuances as it melted against his tongue. In his amazement to this revelation, he belatedly did not hear Tenten coming down the hallway until it was almost too late; still, Neji was quick enough to pop the remaining part into his mouth before she came around the hallway corner.

"All right, I've put them away—" Tenten paused as she looked at Neji, who had a peculiar expression on his face. "Neji?"

Neji, still savoring the taste of melting chocolate in his mouth, didn't speak. There was a certain cast over his pale white eyes as he nodded vaguely, and he turned to leave Tenten's apartment so they could go out and eat lunch.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji's nonverbal response, but such a response was commonplace enough from the Hyuuga prodigy. She thought nothing of it until her observant eyes – eyes trained to take in every little detail of her surroundings, long honed from target practice and sparring with the Hyuuga prodigy – saw that the dark chocolate she'd left open this morning had an extra block taken off.

And then she noticed Neji's fingers rubbing against each other, faint brown still lingering on the edges.

And Tenten came to the terrifying conclusion:

Neji had taken her chocolate.

...Neji was going to _Die. _

Tenten planted her hands on her hips. "Hyuuga Neji," Tenten said in level tones, "what were you doing while I was putting away my scrolls?"

Neji's brow furrowed as the remaining bits of delicious cocoa butter slipped down his throat, leaving only the residue to linger in his mouth. "Waiting."

"And?" Tenten twitched one eyebrow.

Picking up at the low, dangerous tones of his female teammate, Neji turned to face Tenten. He frowned, ever so slightly. "I did nothing."

Tenten gritted her teeth. "You did _not_, Neji."

Neji blinked. "Ah?" She—

"You—" Tenten stalked over to Neji, all of four steps, and poked Neji right in the chest. "Took _my _chocolate."

"I—" Neji stepped back, taken aback at Tenten's vehemence over a mere piece of sweet candy. He frowned again before recasting his face in the familiar Hyuuga non-expression, leaning back a fraction at Tenten's finger pressing against his chest. "I did nothing of the sort."

"There were three blocks of chocolate left on that bar of chocolate right there," Tenten said between her teeth, pointing next to her, "and now there are only _two_, you have traces of brown on your fingers, and there—" Tenten jabbed a finger at Neji's face, glaring at him in righteous female fury, "_you _just licked your lips."

Neji just gaped at her, not understanding what she was saying. He hadn't— and then on the tip of his tongue, he tasted that luscious chocolate again. His eyes glazed over a second time.

At Tenten's glare, however, Neji quickly regained control over himself. He stiffened, and even though he _had _taken her chocolate, it was beneath Neji to admit that he'd fallen for it. "I did not," he repeated.

Tenten's eyes narrowed, and her eyes sent micro-daggers at the mouth that had stolen her chocolate. She'd been _saving _it too. That was high premium chocolate, seventy percent pure cocoa, and she'd been saving it for later tonight, and she'd _actually _been _planning _on sharing some with Neji, when this rude and utter betrayal of trust occurred. How _dare _he.

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten spat, "I have been overly patient with you. I spar with you every single day at exorbitant hours that you demand, I put up with your inability to speak more than three sentences unless you are monologuing, I am your willing kaiten-guinea pig, I keep your fanatic fangirls away, I put up with your glare, your irritating insistence on my wearing white, and I," Tenten grabbed him by his collar, pulling herself up to meet that small height difference between them, her lips coming dangerously close to his, "want my chocolate _back_."

Neji had only a fraction of a second to open his mouth and attempt to defend himself when Tenten yanked him down and kissed him hard. With clear determination Tenten sealed their mouths together, and there was definitely no arguing against her accusation any longer, because they could _both _taste that stolen dark chocolate now. The remaining traces of rich bittersweet chocolate in Neji's mouth swept off at Tenten's tongue, melting and mixing so that it became something like a new blend of sensuous chocolate, a combination of Neji's darker bittersweet flavor and Tenten's sweet but sharp accents.

And he, Hyuuga Neji, had been found out. Trapped between her hands and ensnared by the deft motions of her mouth, he couldn't deny that he had taken her chocolate, nor that _she _had taken _him_.

Tenten pressed up closer, kissing him aggressively, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and the other clutching the soft cloth around his shoulders, keeping him firmly within her grasp. Oooh, he was going to _get _it. No one _ever _stole her chocolate. And she made it very clear that she intended on getting back every single trace of chocolate that Neji had stolen.

Mmm. Chocolate. Tenten. Tasty. Good. That was all that Neji's mind was able to put together at the moment. Tenten, good. Chocolate, good. Both of them together: very very Good. For the briefest of moments Neji was her willing prisoner, savoring the warmth of her body and the very last bits of chocolate melting away.

…Wait.

_Wait. _

Last bit of chocolate? Oh, _no_ she wasn't.

Tenten's eyes fluttered partially open as his arms suddenly wrapped around her and kissed her back, drawing her closer. And through the exchange of taste and touch he told her wordlessly that he was _not_ sorry about the chocolate and that he would very well do it again if he wanted, thank you very much.

As if. Though her right arm was now pressed tight against his chest, Tenten spread out the fingers of her right hand to gain a bit more leverage, and pulled herself upwards a fraction of an inch more. 

_You are _not_ getting away with this, Hyuuga. _

Neji smirked into the kiss, running his hand down her back and making Tenten shudder most pleasantly.

_Oh, yes I am. _

His kiss was all pride and fierce selfishness, centered in that Hyuuga self-righteousness. _He_ was most certainly not giving up on his current object of desire, which, with the way his lips coaxed and caressed, either was Tenten, the chocolate, or both. His hand traced back up her spine to finger at her collar and her dangling hair ties. With a deceptively smooth motion he pulled down one hair tie, letting one hairbun fall down in a cascade of warm sienna over his fingers.

…Or liquid chocolate, as was the current stream of thought.

The feel of her hair sweeping down over her right shoulder was somehow exhilarating, as Tenten rarely took down her hair once it had been put up for the day. She shivered as Neji's fingers traced along the nape of her neck, making her own fingers curl into the soft white cloth of Neji's shirt. And his mouth was deliciously sweet and teasing—

Oh No. _No_ he was _not_.

Tenten growled, a low, guttural sound that made Neji shiver in return. And then she pushed back, molding herself against Neji's body and slipping a knee in between his legs. She ran havoc over his senses, her soft pants of breath playing arpeggios on his backbone and her massaging fingertips sending glissandos up and down his skin, while the light fragrant mixture of chocolate strawberries had its own little medley between his mouth and his nose. Even without that chocolate he'd stolen she tasted heavenly, and even if he had his eyes open they would have clouded over in a daze. Byakugan or no, with Tenten sculpted perfectly against him with a light flush across her cheeks, he could have died and been happy.

Tenten made a small sound of satisfaction as Neji was forcibly turned into a Hyuuga-man-puddle, his mind completely fuzzed over in a warm haze. She'd shown him she was no delicate flower to be easily conquered. His hands had dropped to her sides, resting on her hips, and his half-lidded eyes held every sign of a fully doped Hyuuga.

"So," she said, releasing her hold on him, choosing instead to trail nips down his neck, "why _did_ you have the sudden desire to _steal_ my dark chocolate? And don't deny it, you did."

It took some time for the insensible Hyuuga to reach acceptable levels of comprehension. "I… I wanted to know what it tasted like," he murmured, leaning into Tenten's touch and lifting his left hand back up to Tenten's shoulders to bring her closer again.

Tenten was not at all averse to coming closer. Her lips curved into an amused smile to Neji's answer. "Is that so? Never had chocolate before?"

"Never had _good_ chocolate before," Neji corrected, tilting his head so that he had better access to nibble at Tenten's neck.

She gasped a little as his teeth reached a particularly sensitive spot. "Neji, _all_ chocolate is good."

"Yours is better," Neji rebutted, and then his voice lowered an octave, turning husky. "But _with_ you is definitely better."

At the different turn of phrase Tenten paused in her casual massages on Neji's chest. Neji smirked, and reached out along the table at their side and broke off the second piece of chocolate. Her eyes widened at the clean snap and the crinkle of wrapping paper, but before she could protest and properly punish the thieving Hyuuga, Neji brought it up to his mouth.

Her lips parted as Neji slowly bit into the chocolate right in front of her, teeth sinking into the soft chocolate momentarily before stopping. It was a great injustice to the world that she was the only one who watched him do it, Tenten thought irrationally, although she certainly was not complaining. And then he tilted his head forward, and pressed the other half of the chocolate between Tenten's parted lips. With captivating grace he dipped his head, snapping the piece of chocolate in two.

Startled, Tenten could only watch Neji leisurely open his mouth and take in the remaining piece of chocolate with his tongue, while the other half of the piece was hanging between her lips. It was only when that tell-tale _smirk_ registered in Tenten's mind that she followed, licking her lips to catch any broken off crumbs. The sight made Neji tremble.

For a moment they ate the chocolate individually, their eyes locked on each other's as the rich dark chocolate softened and melted in their mouths. Sweet and faintly bitter chocolate coated their teeth and tongue, a rather addicting feeling Tenten liked having.

That is, until Neji moved forward and kissed her full on the mouth.

Chocolate _and_ Neji? Very, very addicting.

Her hands crept up to cup Neji's face while Neji gripped her shoulders, their mouths doing a slow, languid dance. With careful explorations they took in the taste of each other mixed with light cream and dark cocoa, a heady flavor that tingled through their bodies. There was no doubt that chocolate had a new devotee, and had blessed the union with a kiss. Several times.

All too soon, however, the kiss ended as they paused to recover their breaths and mourn the loss of the taste of chocolate on their tongues.

…Only a temporary loss, though. The realization came to both of them at exactly the same time. Tenten turned her head slightly to look at the last piece of chocolate on the table while Neji eyed that small, singular piece over her shoulder.

"There's still one piece left," he stated.

"And _that_, Neji, would be mine." With a flick of her hand Tenten reached out and picked up the last piece. And there, right before Neji's pleading eyes, she popped it into her mouth, sealed her lips shut and smiled mischievously at Neji.

Neji stared at her in astonishment. _"Tenten…"_ Her name had a distinctive pleading tone to it, something that made Tenten smile even wider. Neji's shoulders drooped a fraction, and in any other person his posture would have been classified as a pout. And Hyuuga just do not pout. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Tenten said archly, pulling back from Neji slightly in amusement to see Neji looking at her hungrily. She placed a finger on his lips, stopping Neji from kissing her (and taking her chocolate). "You are _not_ taking my last piece of chocolate from me," she informed him tartly.

Barred from kissing her senseless and taking the chocolate that way, Neji drew her back to him and started running kisses down her jaw line, probing for some weakness. "_You're_ not sharing."

"_You_ stole my chocolate," Tenten said in return, closing her eyes and relishing the double joys of Neji deciding to start running his hands up and down her body in an attempt to convince her and a delectable chocolate all to herself. She made a soft groan as his right hand traced the edges of her shoulder bone, arching into his touch.

Except she was _not_ going to give up her chocolate so easily.

Neither was Neji. His gifted hands knew every dip and stroke that would make her gasp, and he used that knowledge shamelessly. His left hand curved around her side and rubbed tiny circles up and over that wondrously muscle-toned body. He had already pulled out her other hair tie, leaving her hair free and undone, letting him have unrestricted access to finger through every shade of brown. And he did not stop his careful administrations along her neck, deliberately caressing and cajoling.

"I want that chocolate," he growled, in distinct, possessive tones, right into her ear. His fingers slipped just underneath the edge of Tenten's collar, brushing against bare skin.

Tenten quivered in his hold, able to mark the warm trail of each of his individual fingertips as they lightly pressed down into her skin. His touch was very, very distracting, but Neji had a lesson to learn. "You obviously missed learning something while growing up," she murmured into his shoulder, lifting up a hand to trail a single finger down his arm.

Neji paused, raising an eyebrow as her finger stopped at the crook of his elbow. "And that would be?"

One corner of Tenten's mouth quirked up. "Please and thank you."

His eyebrow went even higher. "Really." He lifted his head and cupped Tenten's chin with a single finger. "Well then…" Neji brought his lips right up to the corner of her mouth, so close that his lips coasted over hers. And in a deliciously low, seductive voice he said,

"Please?"

And with a sultry smile, Tenten answered him with a kiss.

Chocolate. Something indescribable, though many have tried. Somehow it was more than just sweet desire or cloyingly tempting, more than a simple indulgence or a dark aphrodisiac. It was all of these and it was none of these, a bewildering paradox that Neji gave up at ever trying to categorize, content to just savor the moment…and kiss Tenten senseless.

"Tease," he whispered into her chocolate coated mouth. Tenten hadn't swallowed a single bit of the chocolate, instead letting it melt slowly in her mouth and torturously making him wait until now to taste it.

"Completely," she agreed, pulling Neji back into another breathless kiss. They twined together, the chocolate between them being their velvety balm, enticing and deliciously complex.

When they pulled back for the last time, minds in a happy daze, Tenten rubbed her hand up to Neji's shoulder, fingering the fabric at his collar. Neji raised an eyebrow in silent question. Tenten chuckled, tilting her head to look up at him. 

"Next time, Neji, _ask_."

Neji's signature smirk crept onto his face. "Very well."

"And next time," Tenten purred, as her hand slipped down to finger the clasp of his shirt, "I'll introduce you to chocolate fondue."


End file.
